You'll always be my girl
by RyanGosling4Ever
Summary: This story is told through the view of Elizabeth, who is Peter's twin sister and Thomas's girlfriend. It offers a lot of interesting twists to the original movie, but while it is basically the same story plot, it's a lot different too.
1. Carefree Days of Yesterday

DISCLAIMER - Elizabeth is one of my original made-up characters. So is Nadia Thornton, Kathlyne McAgrove, and Charlie Herring. Thanks! Also, I have changed Arvid's name in the movie to Frank in this story, it sounds nicer. lol. So Frank is Arvid, and Arvid is Frank. Cuz there have been some confusion. Okay, I'll shut up now, lolol! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thomas, will you promise me one thing?"  
  
"For you, anything ."  
  
"Well, with the war and everything, I just got to ask you this. Don't change for anyone Tom. Stay who you are, the one I love."  
  
Thomas responded by turning his blue-gray eyes on me and lowering his soft red lips to mine in a long, passionate kiss. "I give you my word, Liz, I'll never change for anything nor anyone."  
  
I smiled, and snuggled against him.  
  
When I got home later that evening, I found Mother and Father in the livingroom reading the paper.  
  
"Where's Peter?" I inquired about my twin brother.  
  
"He went out just a while ago with Thomas to Frank's house."  
  
"Oh, ok." I went up to my room, showered, changed, then went downstairs and headed out the door. I rang Frank's doorbell and almost immediately Frank opened the door.  
  
"Who-? Oh hey Liz!" He grinned. "Wow! You look wonderful, as usual!"  
  
"You don't look that bad yourself." I returned and gave him a smile. Glory, his ears sure can get red.  
  
"Thomas and Peter are upstairs listening to CD's. Come on!" I followed him up the stairs and can hear swing music playing. Frank always did like jazz and he can play the piano real good. I liked Frank, he was a good friend to have. I opened the door and they were there. We hung out all was good.  
*** 


	2. Sacrifice

[ Later in the future during WW2. Hitler and Nazis are in power. ]  
  
I opened the door and the first thing I saw was Mother, phone in one hand and a soaked handkerchief in the other. Her eyes were bloodshot red and she looked miserable. I quickly walked to her side. "Mother?" I whispered. "What is it? What's wrong?" Mother looked at me and burst out sobbing again, but she managed to say something and I overheard in the same sentence: "Peter and Thomas ... Nazi camp". My heart skipped a beat. This can't be happening, I must be dreaming, I thought frantically as I sank down in a chair. For a moment, everything seemed unreal to me, like I was looking at someone else sitting stunned in a kitchen chair. Somebody else's mother sobbing quietly nearby. It was only after Mother made an effort to hug me that I broke out of the trancelike stupor and jumped back. I slowly began shaking my head, not trusting myself to speak. I suddenly turned and bolted out of the room, tore upstairs and slammed my door shut. I stood there for a moment, then collapsed on the bed, crying until I thought I would go hoarse. Then when there weren't any tears left in me, I just lay there in a coma-like state, staring, yet not seeing anything. Hours rolled by, but I didn't notice. Mother called me twice to come down to dinner but I didn't care if I never at again.  
  
"I'm not hungry," I'd say in a very strained voice. This went on for several days.  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"I'm not hungry..."  
  
But I was. I was so terribly hungry.  
  
Finally Mother got desperate enough that she picked up the phone, said a little prayer, and dialed the camp. After a few rings, a rough voice picked up the phone. They argued for a while because Mother demanded to talk to Peter. There was a pause ... then ...  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Peter?! Peter oh thank goodness!"  
  
"Mother?!" There was a racking sob on the other end of the line. "Oh Mother, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please don't worry about me. How's everything? I miss you and Lizzie so much. How is she?"  
  
Mother hesitated, knowing the truth would just about kill Peter. But he had to know.  
  
"Peter, Elizabeth has refused to eat for over a week now. I'm at my wit's end! All she does is cry and cry up in her room. I don't think she cares any more!"  
  
There was a stunned silence that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Then ...  
  
"I'm coming home."  
  
"Oh honey, that's all I wish in the world now. But you're in a Nazis camp, under the control of Hitler. If you try to leave, he can and will kill you in a heartbeat! Do you know what that would do to me? To your sister?"  
  
"Mother," there was a strange and yet familiar tone in his voice. And suddenly, Peter was five years old again. There was a firmness, a stubbornness, with an edge of panic in his voice. "Mother, I gotta come home. I'll take a sick leave or something. But I have GOT to see my soul's other half. If anything was to happen to her, God, I don't know if I have the strength to go on by myself."  
  
There was silence for several seconds on Mother's end of the telephone. Finally she said, "All right. I'll be at the trainstation to meet you. Elizabeth won't be able to make the trip, but I'll be there. But do be careful, okay honey?"  
  
"Ok," Peter said in a whisper. He hung up the phone in a daze. He had to get out of there. The place was suffocating. He had to find a way and go home ... fast. But how? ... Thomas!  
  
He was trying to pack as quickly and quietly as possible, but it wasn't easy. Somebody did hear him.  
  
"Peter? Peter, what are you doing?"  
  
Peter spun around, squinting into the darkness.  
  
"Thomas! Oh thank God! I was looking all over for you!"  
  
"Peter, what--?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain. Something's wrong at home," Peter said, willing the dizziness to go away. He looked pleadingly at Thomas. "Lizzie has not eaten anything since we came here, Thomas!" He took a slow and deep breath. "I- gotta go home." Glancing up, he was startled to see that Thomas's face had gone whiter than the pillowcase that was lying at the foot of his bunk. Peter had expected such news to be a great shock to his oldest and best friend, knew of the impenetrable wall called committed unwavering love that existed beween his sister and his best friend, two of the people he loved most in the world. But not even that knowledge prepared him for this. Thomas blanched visibly and he sank on the bunk.  
  
"Will she be all right?" he asked in a half whisper.  
  
"Mother's not sure, but she's weakened a great deal. I-I need to leave for a couple of weeks--"  
  
"Go." His voice was barely audible. "I know you're worried about Hitler finding out you left, but I'll cover for you. I'm strong. I can bear any punishment Hitler feels he has to give his puppets, but the only thing I can't bear is seeing my beloved's tombstone and grave. I'll never forgive myself if Lizzie dies. Never." He looked up. "Now go! Hurry before everybody wakes up! And--," Thomas's voice wavered and he swallowed hard. "Tell Elizabeth I love her very much."  
  
"Okay. Thanks Thomas." Peter hurriedly finished packing and looked around. Turning, he gave his friend a hug. "No matter what happens in the future, with this crazy war and everything, remember our friendship, Tom." Thomas just nodded gravely, his face still ashen. Peter then turned and stole out into the dark night.  
*** 


	3. Finally Home

*Ohh hurry hurry hurry! Can't this stupid train go any faster? Hurry!*, Peter pleaded silently. But still, the train rumbled on and time seemed to go in slow motion. When finally they arrived at the designated train stop and the train rolled to a stop, Peter leaped up and grabbing his bags, was the first one to clamber off. Searching around frantically in the crowded trainstop for Mother, he finally saw her and started running toward her.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Mother whirled around and through her misting eyes, she saw a young man running towards her. Tall, well-built, with brown eyes and a headful of brown hair, he reminded her so much of her other child, at home at the point of death. For the first time since this whole horrible episode, Mother's heart gave a little leap of joy, and with a little cry, she ran forward with open arms. Peter! He's finally come home!  
  
They embraced for a long time, both sniffling a little. When at last they pulled apart, Mother stood back and studied her son. He seemed ... graver, older. Gone was the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Instead, she saw only fear in those eyes. Fear and dread for the future. Instantly, Mother felt a burning sense of hatred for the Nazis and Hitler. It was their fault a lot of people we knew and loved are now dead, Mother thought bitterly. Their fault my daughter is dying ... Their fault my son has lost his innocence ... The reality of those last two thoughts struck Mother and she paled, shivering slightly.  
  
"Come on, it's all right Mother, let's go home," Peter said. His voice was soothing, but trembling. He was obviously shaken badly by this and Mother could just see the personal anguish Peter was feeling. She could tell he wanted to get home as fast as possible, to check up on his twin. So without a word, they both got into the car and Peter took off down the road, driving as fast as he dared to drive over the speed limit without being caught.  
  
When they finally arrived, Peter jumped out and entering the house, rushed upstairs. Pausing at the door, he hesitated. *Please, please, please be all right, Lizzie ...*, he prayed silently. Then cautiously, holding his breath, he pushed open the door and peeked in. What he saw shocked him beyond comparison and broke his heart. His once-slim twin was now so emaciated, so pale ... Oh God ... Peter took a step forward and carefully sat down on the bed, so as to not wake his sleeping sister. Gently, he reached out a trembling hand and stroked Elizabeth's hair.  
*** 


	4. Reunion and Healing

Through my foggy dreams, I heard the door open and somebody walk in. This is the first time I'd woken up all week. I used to feel a ravaging sense of hunger, but now I felt ... nothing. Nothing at all. I wanted desperately to go back to sleep, back to DreamLand, away from reality. But something told me I needed to wake up now. Mustering all my strength, I slowly opened my eyes and weakly turned around.  
  
I froze.  
  
Sitting at the edge of the bed was a teenage boy with brown hair, lanky and tall, who looked so much like ... No, it couldn't be. Could it?  
  
"Peter?" I murmured hoarsely.  
  
Peter's eyes filled with tears, but a small smile fought to be born on his lips when he saw I'd awakened. He leaned over and enveloped me in a gentle hug.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. God, I've missed you so much! I'm so so sorry Liz!" Peter stared down at me in disbelief. "When Mother called camp and said you weren't eating, I came home as fast as I could."  
  
"Oh Pete ...," I breathed, sobbing. I held onto my beloved twin brother for dear life.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay. You're okay. I'm here now. Shhh ...," Peter said softly, wiping my tears away with his hand. "It's okay. Come on, let's get you to the kitchen. You've got to eat something."  
  
I tried to lift my head, to get up, but even that small effort was killing me.  
  
Peter sat there, motionless, waves of panic and terror crashing inside him, like a turbulent storm. Was he losing his soulmate? Never before in all his 17 years had he felt so helpless. Not when he'd lost the girl he had loved, not when he'd witnessed the Nazis torturing and slaughtering millions of innocent people. Even that terrifying day when he and Thomas were caught by the Nazis and taken to Hitler's camp and forced to train in the Nazi's army came nowhere close to the terror he felt now.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie! ..." he said, fighting back tears.  
  
"Peter ... I don't ... want ... to die ...," I choked out between clenched teeth.  
  
"You are not going to die," Peter whispered fiercely. He was close to tears and I could tell he was trying his best and hardest to believe the impossible, and it broke my heart to see my best friend in the whole world and the person I loved the most in such pain. "Okay? Listen to me Liz, you're going to be ok. We're twins. Twins deserve to grow up together. Come on." He gently scooped me up and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I was so tired ... But I had struggled to live on, each and everyday, even during the time Peter was gone. I had never given up the hope that Peter wouldn't become one of them. But I knew he wouldn't. We have a bond. A bond so strong that nobody except twins could ever hope to begin to understand. Twins are something special.  
  
In the kitchen, he gently sat me in chair and together, he helped me slowly go throught the healing process.  
*** 


	5. Rebuilding

[ Later; I'm all better.]  
  
"You're playing tonight? Yeah, okay, at the old convention warehouse. Yes, I know where that is. Uh-huh. Yeah sure, we'll be there. Thanks Frank, and good luck! See you later. Bye." Hanging up the phone, I ran downstairs. I was okay now. It's been a whole year since that terrifying week. Although the pain is still there mentally, physically I was doing much better. I've grown some too. I was once again the girl I was before.  
  
"Peter!"  
  
He turned. "Yeah?"  
  
"Frank called and he's making his debut with the professional orchestra of swing and jazz tonight at the old warehouse. He wants us to go." I put on an exaggerated pleading look and Peter broke into a smile.  
  
"Ok little sis," he teased, and I made a face at him, but knowing he was only joking. Then his face brightened some more. "Hey Liz, it's a swing party, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's double date. After all, this is a swing dance party and we'll need partners. You can bring Charlie and I'll take Kathlyne."  
  
"Okay!" I still missed Thomas. He was a really great swing dance partner. I could still remember the way he used to twirl me around in his arms to the upbeat music, and his amazing grin. Our laughter could be heard above all the rest. But, I reminded myself for the upteenth time with a mental sigh, those carefree days are now things of the past and forever gone, and our lives will probably never be the same ever again. I had been dating Charlie for about 2 monthes now. I love him lots and Charlie's just so incredible. But sometimes, I still long for Thomas so badly. Just to hear his voice again, look into his eyes and kiss those lips, I would give anything. Noticing my expression, Peter stopped and turning to me, gave me a warm heartfelt hug that seemed to say "Hey, I understand."  
  
"Peter?" I asked. "Do you think I'll ever see Thomas again?"  
  
Peter was quiet for a second, then nodded. "Yeah, I think you will," he whispered, trying not to think about his best friend under Hitler. "You know, Elizabeth, Thomas loved and still loves you so and very much."  
  
"I know." I choked on these words. I was aware of this. Sometimes, I want so bad for things to go back to the way they were. The way they were... I sighed, and tears once again blurred my vision, this time threatening to spill over and stream down my face. Will things ever really be the same again? Do I dare to hope against hope that Thomas was alright? That he hadn't changed after a year and that Adolf Hitler and the cruelty of the Nazis hadn't managed to yet reach the part of him that I so desperately love? Is there even still hope left in this seemingly hopeless and chaotic world that we call home? Home is supposed to offer love and protection, and yet I can feel none of that, only destruction and sorrow. And the incredible fear. Closing my eyes, I tried in vain to drive those images away, but failed miserably. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me, protective and warm, safe. Leaning into the embrace, I threw my arms around my brother's neck. Peter. What would I do without him? Where would I be in life, and more importantly, who would I be?  
  
"We are all hurting, Liz. But I know you are hurting the worst, and I'd give anything to spare you the pain, to put all the burden on me." Peter looked so... tortured. My soul wept bitterly.  
  
"Don't talk like that," I pleaded. "I just feel so... guilty."  
  
Looking up, Peter looked surprised. "About what?"  
  
"About Charlie. Peter, I still love Thomas with all my heart and all my soul and everything that I am. It's tearing me apart to acknowledge the simple fact that I'm out having fun and swing dancing with another guy, for God's sake, dating another guy, while Thomas is trapped by his life as a Nazi. And-" I stopped to catch my breath.  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Liz! Lizzie, slow down!" Peter cried out, alarmed, as I suddenly burst into a flood of tears.  
  
"Peter, I don't know what to think anymore! What to think, what to do, what to say, what to anything!" I knew I was getting close to babbling now, but I didn't really care anymore either. I just wanted this one-year-old nightmare to be over. I've been having the same dream over and over and over again for the past year. I felt so torn. I'm dating Charlie and I love him so much. I thought for the longest time I'd never love again after Thomas was gone, but he'd slowly, and yet at the same time quickly, retaught me how to love, with his natural charm and personality. But still, in my true heart of hearts, I love Thomas, and will always be "his girl". I let my mind wander back to a conversation we had had in those last few innocent days and years before the war, before Hitler, before all the sufferings, all the pain, grief, torture. Before that day.  
  
*Remember...*, I thought, closing my eyes. Memories of a better day flooded back through my mind, whirling, swirling, like a dream in a cloud.  
  
~Thomas, once this war is over, how do you think things will turn out?~  
  
~Well, I suppose things will be the way they were.~  
  
~But things change! People change, and so will everything else that's important in this world. Thomas, I love you so much and you and this relationship means so much to me! And-And what if after the war, you find another girl and she's prettier, and nicer and smarter, and some other lucky gal will be "your girl", and-~  
  
~Elizabeth Noel, YOU'RE always going to be my girl, and that's a promise.~  
  
~Forever and ever?~  
  
~Forever and ever.~  
  
Snapping back to the present, I opened my eyes. *You'll always be my girl* I allowed myself a small, bittersweet smile. Really? I hope so. God, I really hope so...  
  
"Liz, Thomas is tough," Peter said quietly next to me, almost as if reading my thoughts. Blinking, completely forgetting he was there, I looked up. His brown eyes, though still so warm and caring, looked tired and sober right now. He could have been at a Nazis training camp right now, I thought, shivering. I could have lost both Thomas and Peter. But I didn't, I reminded myself. I still have my brother, and that's all that matters right now under the given circumstances. For how much longer, I don't know. Only God knows, and I can only hope and pray fervently that Peter would never become a Nazi.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Peter's voice broke into my thoughts. "Are you okay?" He looked worried.  
  
"I-I'm fine," I said, lying a little bit. "I was just - thinking."  
  
"Liz...-"  
  
"Pete, I'm fine," I said. Then, smiling a little, I added, "Come on Peter, let's go swing dance now okay? Besides, I know of a certain young lady there who's dying to swing with you."  
  
I knew that would do the trick. Peter's face brightened considerably at the mention of his girlfriend, Kathlyne. Kathlyne McAgrove was a pretty girl, a year younger than us, with long coppery hair and a big, dramatic set of blue eyes. She's a sweet girl, and Peter's crazy about her.  
  
Author's note: Hi! I hope ya'll liked this story so far and PLEASE give a review, so I'll know what I did that is good and what I need to do to make it better. Thanks! =o) Unfortunately, Chapter 5 is not quite finished yet, and so please be patient while I try to finish the story. Thank you!! 


	6. Rebuilding Pt 2: Racing Again

I mused on the irony of the whole situation. Peter's first true love was a beautiful girl named Nadia. She was kind and gentle, loving and carefree. She was perfect in everyday, but even so, she had one flaw. You see, Nadia Thurmond was a young Jewish girl living in Germany when the war first started. Quickly rounded up by the Secret Police, she was shipped to a concentration camp, where tragicly, she was terminated. Peter had done everything in his power and more to save her, but couldn't. When we'd heard that Nadia had died, Peter was devastated, heartbroken. He'd harbored a bitter hatred for the Nazis ever since the very beginning, but that had set it off.  
  
So, in the end, Peter lost Nadia Thurmond, eventually replaced by Kathlyne McAgrove, while I lost Thomas, replaced by Charlie Herring.  
  
*When will it end?* I thought forlornly. A solitary tear snaked down my cheek, and I hurriedly brushed it away. "Come on, let's go," I said abruptly, suddenly making a beeline for the front door. I didn't want to have to think, remember the past. It was too painful.  
  
"Hey-, wait!" Peter shouted in surprise, taken off guard by my sudden mad dash for the door. When he finally caught up with me, I was already halfway down the block. I slowed down to wait for him.  
  
"You're getting slow," I said quietly, with a ghost of a faint smile on my lips.  
  
"Hey, why in such a sudden hurry?" he gasped, half teasing half wheezing. "My gosh, I am so out of shape!" he laughed. Despite my morose mood, I had to crack a smile at that. As far as I know, Peter is the only person who can make me smile and laugh genuinely when I am in a bad or melancholy mood. Just him and Thomas.  
  
"Nothing," I replied innocently. I didn't want to ruin the evening for him. He'd looked forward to this for a long time, and to tell the truth, I kind of had too. It was something for me to do, take my mind off of problems. Nerves can destroy you. "Come on, slowpoke, we'll be late!" I said teasingly, to Peter.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you calling ME a slowpoke?" he asked, amused. "If I remember correctly, I whooped you on our last race, baby sister."  
  
My eyes twinkled. "I'm only younger by a couple of minutes, Pete," I said. "And," I looked up. I could see the warehouse not far in front of us. "I bet I can beat you to the warehouse!" I boasted playfully.  
  
"You're on!" Peter returned, grinning, and we were off, running as fast as we could towards the building, laughing and with the evening breeze blowing wildly against our faces. And for the first time in ever so long, I felt truly free. Time seemed to stand still, and I wished this moment would never end. This moment of pure happiness with my brother, enjoying life and having races again. That joy had been gone for a long time, but now, after all this time, it has finally come back. I felt now, I can truly let go of the past, and move on. I have not forgotten Thomas, or the fun times and the innocence of life before Hitler took over and began his tyrannical rule as dictator. I will always have the memories. No one can take that away. But now, the time may have finally come to pay my last good-bye to Thomas, to our past.  
  
Peter reached the warehouse door a split second before me. He turned and gave me a triumphant smile.  
  
"Beat ya Liz, fair and square," he grinned. "You owe me."  
  
"What?" I asked, giving him a blank and innocent look. It was something that Peter and I had worked to perfection as children and used to give to adults all the time, who thought we were the most adorable pair, with our near identical features. Peter's eyes had been a hazel color back then, and mine had been a very dark green. They had since both changed to brown when we were about twelve or thirteen. Unfortunately, Peter seemed to read my mind, for he crossed his arms and smiled dryly.  
  
"That look of yours won't work on me, sis," he said, smirking. "You think I'd forgotten that we invented that expression... together?"  
  
I laughed. "Oh yeah. So I guess it won't work.. will it?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Dang it," I sighed dramatically. Peter laughed and opened the door. Heavy swing music blasted out at us from inside the warehouse as we entered.  
  
"Hey! Peter! Liz!" A familiar voice rang out above the music, and turning, I saw Arvid sitting in the musician box, waving at us. I laughed and grinning, Peter made his way across the room and clapped his old friend on the back.  
  
"Hey, Arvid ol' buddy! Long time no see!"  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Really awesome? Horribly bad? Continuation/next chapter will be up soon! In the meantime, review! ^.^ 


End file.
